A Self Fullfiling Prophecy: The Black Spiral
by turki-sama
Summary: what if naruto's seal falters on the night he stole the forbidden scroll? alowing him to absorb the kyuubi and its knowledge?Based on Mr.lee's Kurorasen. A Dark NaruXharem story. rated M


**yo! Mina wa dōdesu ka?**

**this is my first fic, put ALOT into it, hope every one enjoys :D**

**please read and review, don't flame *hides behind a re-inforced wall* _pwetty pwease?_ (Mangaton: Koinu no me no jutsu) Manga release: puppy eye technique!**

**you can send any suggestions, this _IS _ a harem fic, this _IS _a godly over-powered Naruto fic, so don't go saying he's too powerful 'cuz it would be stupid, this is MY fanfic, i am GOD here MUAHAHAHAHAH *cough* erm, insanity issues over, don't ask me to add Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten and for the love for all that's holly no Sakura.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, not Naruto and nor Bleach, Just nothing...**

**Nothing: WOOF!**

**Turki-sama: DOWN boy! i said DOWN! don't lick _that_ place...oh boy..****.**

**START!**

**Chapter 1- A Twist of Fate**

It is said that within all of us, there are conflicting forces. Yin and Yang, light and dark, good and evil. One cannot exist without the other. And yet, sometimes all it takes is a single action for us to choose which side we will favor. And once we choose that side, we may not have the option to choose the other. Then again, some people could care less.

Uzumaki Naruto came into the world, innocent and pure, like all children. But he was cursed with something he had no control over. And that curse was the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), the most powerful of the bijus (Tailed beasts), forced to be it's jailer for the rest of his days. The person who gave him his fate before his death was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, who sacrificed his life for the village. His final decree to the people of his home was that the child be treated as a hero.

But the one thing the Yellow Flash didn't take into account was how powerful hatred can be. It can be a deadly and easily spread poison that can corrupt even the purest heart, whether they are man, woman or child. And it slowly did that to the hero of Konoha as the people showed their disdain for him. The cries of freak and monster, the daily beatings, the stares and glares that were filled with malice. It truly was as if they were denying him his right to live and exist amongst them. And the sins of the adults passed onto their children, denying him the feeling of having friends or people who care; something which is important for any child growing up. The laws of the Sandaime Hokage that were meant to protect the young boy were nothing but words on a sheet of paper as far as Konoha was concerned. Their hatred kept on consuming him, adding on to his hatred of them. And one day, that ball of darkness and pain would be set free on the world. But he would not be alone when it happened, because hatred comes in many forms, and no one is immune to it.

Mitarashi Anko is such an example. A Tokubetsu Jonin who was once the apprentice of the snake sannin Orochimaru. As a young girl, she wanted to be just like him. Intelligent, strong, cunning, and powerful. But all she got from her undying loyalty to her sensei was betrayal and the curse seal of heaven. She rejected him when he asked her to come with him afterwards. And Orochimaru himself said that she lacked the will of vengeance and hate. But time can truly change people, for better or worse. For even though she pledged her loyalty to the village when she returned, the villagers, the council and her fellow ninjas didn't repay that loyalty and kindness.

She couldn't count the number of times she had been called a snake bitch and a traitor by the people, as untrue as it was. How some would use her for their sexual desires, dropping her like a bad habit the next day and treating her like a slut, even when the snake mistress had genuine feelings for that person. Or how the same people she fought with side by side in battle would follow her and keep tabs on her on the orders of the council, as if she was a criminal. In her home, she shed the tears she would show no one, for fear of showing weakness. How she would go to the bars and drink herself into a stupor to remove the pain of her heart and soul. Her hatred of her former sensei had begun to match the emotions she felt for the bastards who took out their loathing on the student of the snake. And yet, despite this pain, she would never go back to that bastard of a sannin. She would follow him to the ends of the earth and make him pay for his betrayal, even if she had to die to accomplish that goal. Maybe that's why she was so sadistic, so bloodthirsty, and so lethal. It was probably the easiest way to forget the scars of her wounded soul.

Kurama Yakumo painted a picture in her room at the mansion that belonged to her on the outskirts of the village she hated. A disturbing picture of a woman being impaled with a sword in her chest. It was someone she once trusted and admired. Someone she thought would help her dreams come true. It was her former tutor Yuhi Kurenai. She wanted to become a genjutsu specialist, so that she could make her family proud, and take her place as the true heiress of the Kurama clan. Despite being born with a weak body, she was willing to work hard to make that goal a reality. But her dreams were shattered by her teacher, who lacked the faith that she did and told her to choose another path in life. She vehemently refused, and the punishment for that refusal was the sealing of her powers. A scowl appeared on her face as her mind went back to that day where she was strapped down and the **Fuja Hoin **(Evil Sealing Method) was placed on her. She screamed in horror and in pain when the seal was placed, and she begged the jonin to stop, but her cries fell on death ears to her teacher. It truly devastated her to have her dream so heartlessly taken away. But what she heard some time later would change her forever.

"Thanks to this, Yakumo's abilities probably won't awaken for awhile." Kurenai said as she kneeled to the Hokage.

"I see. But sooner or later, she will break away from us as her abilities overflow out of her. The Kurama family's power will someday cause the downfall of Konoha. We'll have no choice but to wipe them out when that happens." Sarutobi told the jonin grimly.

The young woman couldn't believe what she had heard. She felt hurt and betrayed by the village and the genjutsu mistress that she wanted to become like. And those feelings grew tenfold when her parents were killed by a fire in her old home. A fire she believed was started on the orders of the Sandaime himself. It was then that those feelings of hurt and betrayal festered into a cancerous hate. A cancer that continued to grow within her when she discovered by accident from eavesdropping on two of her clansmen talking, that her remaining family members wanted her dead, one of them being her own uncle Unkai. Though she didn't hear the whole reason why, it didn't matter to her. They hated her, and she hated them. And somehow, someway, someday she would show them all how much she despised them all.

Yes, these four were bound by the darkness that lied in each of their hearts. A darkness that would grow every day due to the people of Konoha. And that darkness would reveal itself and bring them together on the night that Uzumaki Naruto, who was deceived by the chunin Mizuki, stole the scroll of sealing, in the belief that if he had learn a jutsu from it, he would graduate from the academy.

_Hokage Tower_

"Hokage-sama, we can't let that brat slide this time! This has become more than a prank." One chunin said.

"The Scroll of Sealing has all the jutsus of the Shodaime Hokage and all the others that have passed. If he carries it out of the village, it will become a major problem if our enemy gets it." Another chunin said. Letting out a heavy sigh, the Sandaime Hokage began to speak.

"I understand. Bring Naruto here at once! Leave no leaf unturned!" Sarutobi ordered his men with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" All of the chunins shouted simultaneously as they scattered like leaves in the wind.

'I'm going to spread the word throughout the village about Naruto's crime. Then once I kill the demon brat, the scroll of sealing will be mine!' Mizuki thought as he let out a laugh on his way to where Naruto was.

_Anko's Apartment_

As the snake mistress tried her best to rest, her curse seal of heaven started to glow and pulse, immediately waking her up.

'Ungh, this pain! That can only mean one thing. He's here…!' Anko thought with a scowl on her face as she slowly got out of bed. 'I can't count on those bastards I call comrades. I'll have to deal with him…alone.' She confirmed in her mind as she grabbed her clothes to get dressed.

_Kurama Mansion_

"Hmm…There's a strange heaviness in the air." Yakumo whispered as she looked out the balcony of her window. She just finished another painting showing the death of the genjutsu mistress. 'Perhaps I should take a walk…' She thought to herself as she got dressed. Once she did, she used a secret passage that not even her ANBU guards knew about and sneaked out of the house. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get some inspiration for another painting of my former teacher's demise…" She said to herself with a laugh as she quietly headed into the forest.

_Deep in the forest_

Uzumaki Naruto was panting hard after spending about a half hour learning the first technique he saw on the scroll, **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique). He was about to try his luck at learning another one of the jutsus on the scrolls when his teacher Iruka showed up.

"Hey, **NARUTO**!" Iruka growled with a vein pulsing on his forehead and his voice full of agitation and anger.

"Ahh! I-Iruka-sensei…please don't be mad! I only learned one technique. And once I show it to you, you'll let me graduate, right?" Naruto said hastily.

"W-What? Who told you that?" The chunin teacher questioned with a shocked look on his face.

"I did…" A mysterious voice answered. Just as the words came out of the mysterious voice's mouth, a giant shuriken flew past them, cutting Iruka's head clean off and spraying his blood all over the spiky blond. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped the scroll to the ground as the now headless body slumped to the dirt and grass. "You did very well distracting Iruka for me Naruto. Now, hand over the Scroll of Sealing to me…" The voice said. A figure jumped down from the trees, who was none other than Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki-sensei, why did you…? What's going on here…?" Naruto asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you…" The deceitful chunin replied with a chuckle as he continued. "Did you know that there was a law that was created twelve years ago in regards to you?" He asked him in a blasé fashion.

"A law, about me? What's the law?" The spiky blond asked back curiously.

"The law was that we can't say that you are a monstrous demon fox!" Mizuki answered with a roaring laugh.

"W-what?" Naruto said as the blood drained from his face.

"In other words, you are the beast known as the Kyubi no Yoko who destroyed our village!" He told him bluntly and coldly. It was then that all the hateful actions and words came rushing freshly in his mind. His frightened face disappeared and a look of rage took its place as he continued. "You've been deceived by this village and the people in it all this time. The ones you tried so hard to get their attention. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much? No one's ever going to recognize a demon, a monster and a freak like you! Konoha is always going to hate you. Even Iruka hated you because you killed his parents!" He said as he laughed at the end. Naruto's face of rage deepened as he remembered all the times Iruka yelled at him and gave him a hard time with everything. He even called him a dobe (Dead Last) because of his horrid grades. A name which the kids had no problem calling him. It was at that moment that tears poured out of his eyes.

"But I thought…I thought you were my friend…**I TRUSTED YOU!**" Naruto shouted angrily. The evil chunin just laughed in his face.

"Why would I want to be friends with a **demon** like you? I only used you to get the scroll! And when I kill you, the scroll shall be mine and you'll just disappear, easily forgotten and un-mourned by us humans." Mizuki spat venomously as he roared with laughter. Naruto clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. He now knew the truth about the hateful people of the village. And it was that horrible truth that started making the darkness in his heart consume him.

"Damn you…damn you…damn you…damn you…DAMN YOU…**DAMN YOU KONOHA…! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!**" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes and his chakra began to violently swirl around him. A few moments later, when he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was in a sewer. "Where am I?" He said to himself.

"**Child, come to me…**" A deep, dark voice called out to him. Naruto began to walk towards where the voice was coming from until he came upon a gate that had a piece of paper that had the kanji with the word 'seal' on it. "**That's it child…come closer…**" The voice said as he walked closer to the gate. But just as he did, the paper began to shrivel and crumble into dust. Once that was done, the gates swung open, and a large fox that had red eyes with black slits in the middle appeared in front of the miniscule child. "**At last! After twelve years of imprisonment, I'm finally free! And it's all thanks to the darkness within you boy!**" The fox began to laugh as he used one of his tails to trap Naruto in a bone crushing embrace.

"AHH! You're…you're…" Naruto got out.

"**That's right boy! I'm the one who those foolish mortals believe is you. I am the legendary biju, the Kyubi no Yoko!** **It is thanks to all that hatred and malice that you've kept inside you from all the things that the villagers done to you that broke the part of the seal that keeps me in that cage!**" The demon fox explained to him with a wide toothy grin.

"Let me go you damn fox…!" He yelled defiantly as he vainly tried to break free.

"**You've got spirit human. I like that. And to reward that spirit, after I destroy this pathetic village, I think I'll make you my slave for all eternity!**" Kyubi roared with laughter.

'NO! I won't be used again. Not by this fox, not by this village. Not by anyone…**NOT ANYMORE! I WILL NOT CEASE TO EXIST!**' Naruto screamed in his mind. It was at that moment that an unusual event occurred that would change the spiky blond forever. Suddenly, the remnants of the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki **(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) and the two **Shisho Fuin** (Four Symbols Seal) began to glow and started to suck Kyubi's red chakra out of him, transferring it to Naruto at an insane speed.

"**What is this? This boy is draining my powers!**" Kyubi shouted in disbelief. It was then that the demon fox realized its mistake in its haste to be free. Even though the main seal created by the **Shiki Fujin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) was broken, the sudden destruction of it caused the two remaining seals, which leaked the fox's chakra into Naruto's own, effectively increasing his chakra amount, to change and go out of control. If the seals were completely broken, Naruto would cease to exist and the fox would be free to rein his vengeance against the ones who imprisoned him. But now, thanks to the unstable change in the remaining seals that combined with Naruto's own will and the darkness that lied in his heart, the red chakra was cooperating with him and draining the fox of all of his powers and abilities. "**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY A CHILD!**" It roared in disbelief. His tails began to disappear one by one and he started to shrink smaller and smaller.

"_**Sorry fox! But I'm not going to die here! It's my time to shine in this world! All that you are belongs to me now!**_" Naruto said as his eyes were now red with black slits. He broke free from Kyubi's grasp and raised a hand to the demon, which sped up the draining process, with an unkown mysterios yet _powerful _aura from the seal itself.

"**NOOOOOO!" **Kyubi shouted, for the last time.

_The Real World_

Mizuki watched in complete awe as Naruto's blue chakra became dark red with black streaks which engulfed the young man's body, causing an explosion which threw the chunin back. When the smoke cleared, the twelve year old boy known as Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed. In the now smoldering crater, a young man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties came out of it. He had long and wild spiky hair, which was now a golden blonde instead of the sun-kissed yellow. His face had a more mature, handsome and defined look with his three whisker marks adorning his cheeks. His tacky orange clothes were replaced by a dark red, long sleeve muscle shirt and a long jet black cloak that had a black spiral design on the back with red inner lining. He also wore black gloves with crimson spirals on the top. His ninja pants and combat style ninja boots had an onyx like shine. But his most distinguishable feature was his eyes, which were now saphire blue with black slits in the middle.

"I can feel it. All of Kyubi's powers. All of his strength and years of wisdom. It all belongs to me now. So this is what its like to be a true demon. **I like it**… But what is this? It seems that draining the youko of its demonic chakra has destroyed the pathetic excuses of memory and chakra seals that the civillians, advisers and _Hokage-san _had installed on me…." Naruto said as he looked at his hands and gave a sly smile to himself. The boy, who was now a man, enjoyed the demonic powers and wealth of knowledge that once belonged to the most powerful of the bijus, its last two containers and Uchiha Madara's? _'Meh, lets deal with it after the shit stains'_ He liked his new self. He liked his new self **a lot**.

'Now's my chance, while he's distracted!' Mizuki thought as he pulled out his spare giant shuriken. "Die Naruto!" He shouted as he threw the weapon with all his might. While still looking at his hands, he immediately raised one of them and easily caught the giant shuriken like it was a toy. "What…? Impossible!" He shouted in complete _astonishment _with a _sweet_ underlining of utter **fear**.

"Oh…Mizuki. I forgot about you for a moment. Here, let me return this to you." Naruto said with a wicked grin as he lifted his head to look at him in the eyes. The chunin was so entranced by his dark azure eyes, he didn't notice his weapon whizzing at high speeds at his right leg which was now ceremoniously cut off. Mizuki let out a glass shattering scream as he fell to the ground and started to bleed profusely. "You were supposed to catch it Mizuki. Oh well…" He said as he walked up to him and let out an evil laugh. He picked up the chunin by his vest and looked at him deep into his eyes.

"W-what…what kind of creature are you?" Mizuki asked in fear.

"What kind of creature am I? Hmm…That's a good question. Let's just say that I'm what you and this despicable village made me out to be. You wanted me to be a demon, a monster, and a freak? Well, you got your wish…The human known as Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists. Now I'm the **demon** known as Kurorasen Naruto! And from this point on, **I'm not** **taking shit from anyone anymore!**" He replied with a monstrous growl, which had the unfortunate effect of making Mizuki piss in his pants. Taking a whiff with his now enhanced nose, he scrunched his face in disgust.

'Hmm…I sense a power coming from this piece of crap.' He thought as he lifted Mizuki's shirt sleeve with his free hand to reveal some kind of unusual seal. "Interesting…this seal you have seems to be some kind of formula. I think I'll take this. It could come in handy later…" He said. He removed his black glove and his one of his fingernails started to grow into a claw like shape. Focusing his red chakra into the tip of his index finger, he touched the seal and it glowed until it disappeared.

"No! Give that back, it's mine!" Mizuki shouted.

"You should be more concerned about yourself. With all of the blood you're losing, you only have about ten more minutes to live." Naruto laughed.

"P-please, spare me Naruto! I-I'm sorry! Please help me." The now desperate chunin pleaded.

"Help? **You **_**dare**_** ask me for help**? I can't believe how stupid you are." The golden blond said with a scowl as he put his black glove back on. "You know, on second thought, I think I will **help** you." He said with a smile.

"You will?" The chunin asked in astonishment.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei. **I'll help guide you on your one way trip to hell**! When you see Shinigami, give him my regards…" Naruto replied with a dark laugh as he made an unusual hand seal which Mizuki never seen before. "**Katon: Majutsu: Kitsune Tama** (Fire Release: Demonic Technique: Fox Bullet)!" He shouted as he exhaled a dark red white streaked fireball from his mouth right into his face while he still held onto him. Mizuki let out a death wail as Naruto dropped the now dead chunin to the ground, letting his charred husk cook in the moonlight. 'So this is what its like to kill a person. It feels…**good**.' He thought as he closed his eyes and took a whiff of the ninja's burning flesh, smiling with satisfaction. It was then that someone from within the forest was clapping in approval.

_Hokage Tower-Sarutobi's office_

The sixty-nine year old Sandaime Hokage, who was known for always keeping a cool head in almost any situation and has seen almost everything in his long life, couldn't help but cover his mouth in disbelief at what Naruto had done as he gazed at him through his crystal ball.

"So the seal has been broken…What a truly dark day this is. Whatever that **thing** is, it's no longer Uzumaki Naruto. If it's Kyubi, then it's my task to stop him. Even if it costs my life!" Sarutobi said as he got up from his chair and headed to the back to prepare for battle.

_Forest_

Meanwhile, Mitarashi Anko continued to jump through the trees when she saw a fire was burning in the area.

"What the hell is that fire?" The snake mistress thought out loud as her curse seal began to pulse even greater. "I'm getting close to him. This time Orochimaru, you'll die!" She swore as she placed a hand on her curse mark. Little did she know that Yakumo was heading in the same direction as the fire from their spots like moths to the flame.

A few miles away, Naruto turned to the sound of where the clapping is coming from.

"Kukuku. That was very impressive, my friend." A voice said as he came out of the shadows. His eyes were a deep gold that strangely complimented his pale features.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Orochimaru. I am one of the sannin." He replied.

"And what does one of the sannin want with me?" He asked as he turned to him. The knowledge that he absorbed from the seal made his information on many things, such as knowing about the sannin, available.

"I want the same thing you want. To _grind_ Konoha into dust!" The snake sannin answered as his serpentine tongue licked his lips.

"Hmm…go on." The golden blond said.

"That man who you just killed was secretly working for me. I ordered him to bring the Scroll of Sealing to me. But no matter. I could use someone like you in Otogakure. Join me, and I shall grant you power the likes of which you've never seen before. With the Scroll of Sealing and our combined strength, we'll crush this village and have our revenge on the ninjas of the leaf." The snake sannin explained. Naruto remained silent and walked over to the large scroll, standing it up with one hand. He then started to bust out laughing at the snake sannin, which not surprisingly, irritated him.

"What's so funny?" Orochimaru spat in a rage.

"You are of course! To think that I would join a greedy, treacherous, scaly fucking piece of crap like you. Even the dirt beneath me could give me a better offer, you slimy motherfucker." Naruto chortled.

"You little brat! How dare you insult me! Die!" He said as he extended his neck to bite Naruto in his jugular. The golden blond just smiled as a tail made completely out of chakra came from behind him and wrapped around his neck, stopping him completely.

"I don't think so…" Naruto said as his smile changed to a wicked grin.

"What in the world? I can't move!" The snake sannin said.

"That's the idea. My chakra tail is wrapped around your neck, and the power flowing through it has paralyzed you. Leaving a legendary sannin like you at my mercy." He explained with a smirk on his face. "Now before I kill you, I have a task I need to take care of, which I was going to do before you rudely interrupted me." He said with a look of annoyance on his face. Taking a deep breath, he took his gloved hand which was covered with chakra and put it into his stomach. A moment later, he pulled out a crystal sphere which held the Kyubi inside it, which was now a mindless and powerless creature, but still alive. He placed it into his pocket for a moment, then he preformed a hand seal with his fingers in a cross position.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Naruto shouted as he made a clone of himself. "You. Use the **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Technique) on yourself!" He commanded it. The clone obeyed and used the technique, transforming itself into a beautiful, nude girl. The newly self-instated Kurorasen smiled in approval and pulled out the crystal sphere. 'It's time to make very good use of you, former biju of legend.' he thought with an inner chuckle. Closing his eyes, he made a hand seal and released a large amount of red chakra and yoki from his body, which started to fuse the crystal sphere and the sexy clone together. The two elements became a conglomerate and started to mold into a new shape.

'What is he doing? I've never felt such power being released all at once!' Orochimaru thought as he gazed in wonder, even though he was still paralyzed. A minute later, the shape started to take the form of a woman. Naruto opened his eyes and stopped releasing the red chakra and yoki from his body, signifying that the process was now complete. The woman who was kneeling at him looked like a goddess. But instead of an illusion, the woman was now flesh and blood, and much more seductive and curvier than before.

Her hair was crimson red and hung freely to her mid-back. She also had dark red eyes with black slits in the middle, along with full lips that was colored with rouge. But unlike her creator, she had pointy fox ears on top of her head and 9 long crimson fluffy fox tails. She wore a black top which showed the cleavage from her voluptuous C-cup chest, while wearing a small and open smoky grey jacket with black & red spiral designs on the shoulders and the back. She wore grey jeans like kunoichi pants which hugged her sensuous curves and legs, and had black kunoichi sandals on her feet. She was no longer an illusion, but a beautiful dark goddess who could get any man she desired solely on her beauty.

"Arise now, my beautiful creation. You are no longer the Kyubi no Yoko, and you are no longer part of me as one of my clones. You are now my foxy goddess who I have breathed life into from your past self. You will be my companion who shall always stand by my side. From this night forward, your name will be Kyu!" Naruto decreed as she stood up and opened her eyes while smiling at him.

"I'm happy to be of service to you Naruto-sama. I am forever yours spiritually and _physically_." Kyu said with a warm smile as she gave him a light bow.

"Wait a minute! You're Uzumaki Naruto? The container of the Kyubi? But that's impossible! You're just a child!" Orochimaru shouted in realization. Not liking the tone in his voice, Kyu walked up and punched him in the face, **hard**. An act which effectively knocked out two of his front teeth.

"How dare you, you filthy _human_! Watch how you speak to the master, or I'll rip out your insolent tongue!" She growled at him angrily as she grabbed the lower part of his jaw with her hand.

"It's alright, my sweet Kyu. I shall deal with this…**annoyance** shortly. In the meantime, I have a **special** task for you to do." The young demon said cheerfully as he opened his arms out to welcome her. She let go of the snake sannin and ran up to him. She embraced him tightly, affectionately nuzzling his chest.

"What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" She cooed in a sexy voice while making circles on his cloak with her finger.

"I sense two kindred spirits heading this way. I wish to welcome them appropriately, so go into the village and…" Naruto started as he leaned in and whispered the rest into her ear.

"It will be done, my master." Kyu said sweetly as she gently kissed him on the cheek before releasing him. She used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create a clone of herself, then her and the clone transformed into shadow foxes with glowing red eyes and swiftly went into the village to carry out their tasks.

"Now then. Where were we? Ah yes, I was just about to kill you." The golden haired man said as he turned his attention back to the sannin.

"Wait a minute. What is it that you want? I'll give you anything you desire." Orochimaru said as he tried to weasel his way out of his demise.

"Well now that you mention it, there is something I could use from you. But it's something I'll have to take on my own." Naruto said as he walked up his body. He started to make more unusual hand seals and shouted "**Majutsu: Fukusei no Kon** (Demonic Technique: Duplication of the Soul)!". His hand became covered with red chakra and went inside Orochimaru's stomach, causing the snake sannin to scream in pain. A minute later, he pulled his hand out and was holding a glowing crystal sphere in his hand.

"What…did you do to me?" The snake sannin asked as he groaned in pain.

"I used a demonic jutsu called Duplication of the Soul. It allows me to copy all of your knowledge and abilities into this little sphere that I can use in whatever way I want. It won't take away any of your abilities, but the process does cause excruciating pain to whoever I use it on. What can I say, **it sucks to be you**." Naruto replied with a dark cackle as he walked back to Orochimaru's head.

"D-Damn you…" He said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" The golden blond said as he covered his arm with red chakra and put it into the sannin's mouth. A moment later, he pulled out a now dead snake which had a sword handle sticking out of his mouth. He pulled the sword out and tossed the dead snake aside. "I'll take the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi **(Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens) too. You won't need it in the place that Mizuki just went to." He laughed evilly.

"NO! WAIT!" Orochimaru said in fear as he tried to break free from the paralysis. But it was futile as Naruto made more unusual hand seals and red chakra covered two fingers on his hand.

"**Majutsu: Nenshou Souhou** (Demonic Technique: Combustion Touch)." Naruto said in an even tone as he touched his forehead. The chakra tail behind him disappeared, and Orochimaru's body suddenly began to expand.

"W-What's…happening…to me…?" The snake sannin barely got out as he started to swell like a balloon.

"Oh, that? The jutsu I used on you is making the water and the plasma inside your body to come to a boil, which is causing your organs to expand and your body to blow up like a balloon. When it reaches its peak, you'll go out with a bang…**literally**." He explained nonchalantly as he started to laugh venomously.

"Ahhhhh…!" Orochimaru screamed as his last words. A few seconds later, his body exploded into bloody chunks while Naruto covered his head with the hood of his dark cloak, he bent down and took a ring from his left small finger which was slate blue with the kanji for sky and put it in his own.

"Well, that was fun. Wouldn't you agree?" He said with a wide smile on his face as he looked at a figure in the tree behind him. The figure jumped down towards the ground and came into the moonlight. The person was none other than Anko, who had just come into the area a couple of minutes ago and witnessed the death of her former sensei.

"W-What the hell…? You just killed Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, like he was an insect…" Anko said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did. But I think I used too much chakra on the snake bastard. Well, at least you're free of him and his curse mark." Naruto said as he pointed to the side of her neck. She turned her head, and noticed that her curse seal of heaven on her neck was disappearing. She turned her head and looked at him with teary wide eyes.

"Who are you?" The snake mistress asked mainly out of curiosity. The crimson blond pulled the hood off his cloak and opened it a little wider so she could see all of him.

"My name is Kurorasen Naruto. May I ask your name?" He inquired with a gentlemanly smile which made the jonin's face heat up.

'This is _the_ Naruto? The kid with the Kyubi? But I thought he was just a twelve year old brat! When did he become so…**so hot**?' She thought as she started to become sexually aroused while looking at him. "I'm Mitarashi Anko. What happened to you? I thought you were just a kid." She said.

"The same thing that happened to you…and the other." Naruto replied cryptically with a sad face.

"Other?" Anko said with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no need to be afraid. Please come out." He said in a raised voice. A minute later, Yakumo appeared on the clearing.

"Naruto? Are you _the _Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Anko again.

"Yes, and no Anko. I'm not the person I used to be…" Naruto answered softly.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo questioned.

_About a half hour later_

Naruto began to explain everything to the two women in detail. From the Kyubi being sealed inside of him, to the villagers actions towards him, and all of what happened tonight. It was a lot for the two of them to take in but they understood his feelings. And they too shared their stories about their treatment to Naruto, courtesy of Konoha.

"So it looks like Konoha has shitted on all three of us…" Anko said bitterly.

"Yes. I can't even stand to be near the village." Yakumo said.

"That is why we've been brought together." Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" The snake mistress asked.

"In all of you, I sense kindred spirits. That's why you three were drawn here to me. I know you three can feel it in your hearts and souls." The crimson blond replied.

"I know. I sensed something and decided to take a walk. And I felt drawn to come here." The Kurama heiress said in agreement.

"Yeah, it's strange. Even though my curse mark was pulsing and I saw Orochimaru being killed, I somehow felt strangely calm next to you. Even though I didn't know who you were, I could sense that you weren't my enemy." The snake mistress agreed as well.

"Yes. And now that you two are here, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving this hateful village tonight. And I would like all of you to come with me. I could use some strong companions by my side that will be loyal to me and stand with me. And as a reward for joining me, I shall grant you some of the power that flows through me. But once we do this, there will be no going back. You have to leave everything behind. Think carefully about your choices and then decide. Even if you refuse, I will respect your choice and send you back to your homes, no questions asked. Please take your time and talk amongst yourselves." Naruto said as he looked at the two of them of them. The two women looked at each other, then at him at the moment, and then huddled together and whispered to themselves about Naruto's offer.

"I could care less about these pieces of shits here. All they think I am is a snake bitch anyway. And you did destroy Orochimaru for me. I'm in." Anko said as she stood up.

"My former tutor Kurenai has destroyed my dream and my own family wants me dead. Konoha has brought me nothing but pain. Pain I don't want to feel anymore. I want to be strong and I want to be happy. If I can find it with you, then I'll stand by you always." Yakumo said as she stood up. Naruto looked at his future mates and smiled at them warmly.

"Very well. You have made your choices of your own free will. I promise that I will protect you two with my power and my life." Naruto said with fiery conviction. "Now kneel before me so I can bestow my strength into you." He asked of them. The two women complied and stood before them kneeling next to him. He looked at each of them and smiled, until he went to Yakumo. "Yakumo-chan, there's something I need to take care of before I begin. I want you to relax, okay?" He asked her gently.

"Alright Naruto-kun." Yakumo simply replied as she did just that. Covering his glove with red chakra once more, he closed his eyes and placed a hand on the top of the girl's head, traveling into her psyche. He walked around until he saw a strange demon like creature, eating away at her mind.

"So you were the one I sensed. Die you ugly parasite! **Mashin Tsume **(Devil Claw)!" He roared as his dark red eyes started to glow and his hand became covered with red chakra which formed into a claw. The demon didn't even have a chance to defend itself as it was sliced into ribbons. Once that was accomplished, he used his powers to heal the damage caused by the beast. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and returned to the real world.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Anko asked in concern.

"I'm fine. There was just an unwelcome visitor in Yakumo's mind." Naruto answered honestly.

"An unwelcome visitor?" Yakumo asked in shock as she lifted her head up.

"Yeah. There was some demon eating away at your mind. But I killed him and healed the damage he was causing in your psyche, so don't worry." He explained while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now I know that I can trust you." The Kurama heiress said. Anko nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, my ladies. I promised I would protect you, and I never go back on my word. Now then, let us begin. Close your eyes, relax and let my power flow through you." He told them in a gentle, but firm voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" The girls said simultaneously as they did what they were told. Making several unusual hand seals, nine chakra tails began to swirl around him from behind. The tails hovered over them and started to rain down red chakra and yoki upon them, surrounding and engulfing the two of them completely. Ten minutes later, the process was complete and the dark energies surrounding them disappeared, along with Naruto's chakra tails.

"Anko-chan, Yakumo-chan, it is done. Now rise my lovely companions and join me by my side." Naruto decreed as the women slowly started to rise.

Mitarashi Anko looked pretty much the same as before, with the exception of her purple hair now being down on her shoulders. But her old outfit was gone. In its place she wore a dark red, loose fitting, samurai style battle kimono that showed her cleavage and her strong legs. It was covered with a tan, sleeveless haori that had a black spiral on the back and she wore customized kunoichi sandals.

Kurama Yakumo was also now in her mid twenties, with a now physically healthy body. Her skin was no longer pale and was full of color. Her hair was still the same as before, but more healthier and shinier, her body had decent curves, and her chest was nicely sized, but not as big as Anko's . She wore a customized purple battle kimono -black spirals on the back- that ended with a skirt that covered her thighs. She wore red fishnet gauntlets on her wrists and red fishnet stockings on her legs, and had open toed kunoichi sandals.

"So, how do you three feel?" Naruto asked as they stood before them.

"I feel fucking good! I can feel new strength flowing through me!" Anko replied happily.

"I don't feel weak anymore! And my genjutsu powers are no longer sealed! I feel so wonderful!" Yakumo squealed.

"I'm…happy for you, ladies…" Naruto said exhaustedly as he bended down to one knee. In a second, the two women ran to him.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" The girls asked in unison as they stood before him in worry.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I may be a demon, but my power is not limitless." He replied honestly as he slowly stood up. The women all sighed in relief. Just then, Kyu and her clone in shadow fox form returned.

"I have returned with the things you requested, my master." Kyu said after she changed back to her 'human' form.

"Well done, my sweet Kyu. And just in time too. Say hello to my new companions!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Yo! I'm Mitarashi Anko! Good to know ya!" Anko said in her usual boisterous tone.

"Same here. I'm Kurama Yakumo, **formerly** of the Kurama clan." Yakumo greeted with a warm smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kyu. I'm the loyal companion of Kurorasen Naruto-sama. Any friend of my master is a friend of mine." The foxy woman said while giving them a friendly bow.

"Now that we're all introduced, may I have the gifts for the ladies Kyu-chan?" The crimson blond requested.

"Of course Naruto-sama. Here you are." Kyu answered with a blush on her face from hearing the affectionate suffix added to her name as her and her clone each handed a crystal sphere to him, with the clone disappearing afterwards.

"Was there any trouble getting them?" Naruto asked.

"I had to kill a few humans who got in my way, but it wasn't too difficult. But there are a number of humans who'll be here soon." She explained.

"Then let's make this quick. Anko-chan, Yakumo-chan, listen carefully. Although I have given you some of my powers, you are still human and can still die, for the time being." The golden blond started to explain.

"Can we destroy a mountain with a flick of our finger?" Anko questioned suddenly.

"Uh…no Anko-chan…"_'not yet anyway...'_ Naruto answered dryly while thinking the lat part privetly, causing the snake mistress to blush in embarrassment and the other girl to laugh. "Although you are now all stronger than most humans and possess my ability of regeneration, it's your special talents that have been greatly increased the most. Yakumo-chan, step forward." The golden blond ordered as she walked forward.

"As I'm sure you already know, as the former heiress of the Kurama clan, your skill lies in genjutsu. Now even though you are not skilled in taijutsu or ninjutsu, your kekkei genkai allows you to make your genjutsus real against your opponents. And that can be deadlier than any ninjutsu or taijutsu. So with your new body, your skill in speed and evasion has increased greatly, so you can dodge enemy attacks while using your skills in illusion to defeat them. And with this crystal sphere that Kyu gave me, you will have the knowledge and abilities of the teacher who sealed your powers and destroyed your dream. You will become the new mistress of genjustu!" Naruto said. When Yakumo heard that last sentence, she had a wide smile of joy and happily glomped the young demon.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama!" Yakumo said while nuzzling his cheek.

"Ha ha. You can thank me after I give this to you." The goldenblond chuckled.

"Oh, right!" She said as she released him, Naruto _shoved _the crystal into her stomach, while Yakumo just grunted out of discomfort, the crystal dissolved inside of her and the process was complete. "You made my dream come true Naruto-sama. Thank you…" She said as she hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I told you Yakumo-chan, I promise to protect you with my power and my life. The four of us are connected now, and nothing shall ever tear us apart." He said warmly as he stroked her hair making her give out a light purr. "Okay, last, but most definitely not the least. Anko-chan, step forward." He called to her. Yakumo stepped back and the snake mistress stepped forward.

"Well, it's about damn time you got to me!" Anko pouted with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry about that Anko-chan." The golden blond apologized as he kissed her on the cheek which caused her to blush. "Now then, even though you're very versatile due to the training you received from that snake Orochimaru, like him, you're mainly skilled in ninjustu." Naruto said honestly.

"Wait a minute. How do you know all these things about us?" The snake mistress questioned.

"When I took Kyubi's powers, I also took his knowledge and…a couple of his personality traits, making me much smarter and mature than I was when I was a kid. And since I gave all of you some of my power, I was able to gauge your abilities when I made the transfer. That's how I know so much about you and Yakumo's strengths and weaknesses." The young demon replied.

"Well that makes sense. Sorry for interrupting Naruto-sama." Anko said.

"Don't worry about it Anko-chan. Moving on, there wasn't much for me to do with you since you're already a powerful kunoichi. And with this crystal sphere I acquired before I killed your former master, you'll have his knowledge and abilities." He finished. Anko nodded silently as if to tell him to proceed. He nodded back with a smile, and a minute later, the snake mistress had the abilities and the knowledge that the snake sannin once possessed. "Anko-chan, are you alright? You look kind of sad." He asked with worry.

"It's just…I always wanted to be like him when I was young, that's why I worked so hard back then. Until he betrayed me like that and put that fucking mark on me. Now that I have all of his knowledge and abilities now, it just feels very strange to me." She replied softly.

"There's no need to worry, you'll always be Mitarashi Anko. Don't forget that." Naruto said warmly as he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Thanks Naruto-sama…" Anko said as she returned his hug as he wiped the tears that stung her eyes.

"Here, take this." He said as he released her and opened his cloak to pull out a sword with a sheath he created.

"This is Kusanagi!" The snake mistress said in shock.

"That's right. As his former student, it's rightfully yours." The crimson blond as he handed her the legendary sword. She took it and strapped it on her obi, making her look like a ninja samurai.

"I don't know what to say. But I'll say this. I'm glad I chose to stand by your side. And I swear to you here and now Naruto-sama. I'll crush any maggot that stands in our way!" She said with a look of dead seriousness on her face as she gave him a light bow.

"Heh…I feel sorry for whoever faces you." Naruto chuckled.

"You should be…" She said sadistically as she unsheathed Kusanagi and licked its blade.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama, but what abilities does Kyu have?" Yakumo asked out of curiosity.

"Kyu, would you kindly explain?" The young demon inquired from the foxy woman.

"Yes master. I have excellent agility, speed and a decent amount of strength. I have the ability to turn into a shadow fox as well as summon other shadow foxes if the need arises. I can also use certain elemental demonic jutsus for up close melee combat. But my greatest skill would be is that I can read the mind of any creature, but only on those that are close to me within five to ten meters. I also have a psychic link with Naruto-sama, just like he has a telepathic link with you two." Kyu explained in great detail.

"Wow, that's pretty damn cool!" Anko said honestly.

Naruto then picked up the sealing scroll and hid it in his cloak.

"Hmm…it looks like the pleasantries are over." Naruto suddenly said as he looked around the area. The women followed their leader's suit and saw that they were surrounded by jonins and chunins.

"It looks that way Naruto-sama…" Yakumo said as they all got into battle stances.

"Kyubi no Yoko, you are surrounded! Release the women at once or prepare to die!" A jonin shouted. Naruto stepped forward and started to roar with laughter, stunning the ninjas.

"Stupid ass humans! Don't speak of things you don't know! The Kyubi no Yoko no longer exists." He told them honestly.

"Don't try to deceive us demon!" A voice called out as it headed into the clearing. It was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi in his ninja battle gear attire.

"Old man…" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sandaime Hokage!" Yakumo said with rage as she was about to charge at him.

"Yakumo-chan, calm down! Let me handle this…" The crimson blond said sternly.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She said as she begrudgingly stepped back to her former position.

"I sensed that the seal was broken. You took over Naruto's body and killed Mizuki. But I promise you, you won't destroy our village! We will fight you to the death if we must!" Hiruzen Sarutobi said with conviction as he got into a battle stance. The young demon gave him a wicked grin and suddenly appeared behind the professor.

"Hokage-sama!" A number of the jonins shouted. They were about to attack when Kyu appeared behind her master, protecting his back with a kunai in her hand.

"Take one step humans and your blood will be spilt on this night!" Kyu warned as her dark red eyes glowed eerily, making the jonins freeze in fear.

"Thank you Kyu-chan. Make sure they behave themselves until I'm done please." Naruto requested.

"Yes master!" She said obediently.

"Now then old man, there's something you need to know, so don't move, or your men will die. What I told you was true. The Kyubi no Yoko really doesn't exist anymore." He said into his ear.

"But how can this be?" The Sandaime asked while making sure not to move.

"Well, when Mizuki killed Iruka-sensei and told me the truth that you **failed** to tell me about these bastards, the fox broke the seal and tried to take over my body. And the beast almost succeeded. But he didn't break all of the seal. And that remaining seal helped me drain the biju of his powers until it became my own." The blue eyed demon explained to him.

"W-what? T-then that means…!" The professor said in realization.

"That's right old man! I'm Kurorasen Naruto! Formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm now the demon that this village has claimed me to be. **I killed Mizuki because I wanted to**! And you know what? **I enjoyed every minute of it**! And if you or any of this scum gets in me or my companions way, **we will kill you all without hesitation**!" Naruto growled in a deep and threatening voice as his dark red eyes started to glow.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said somberly.

"You were supposed to protect me old man. But you and this village failed me. All I ever wanted was to be accepted, to be loved just like any other human being in this world. And yet, everyone here hated me and treated me like I was nothing! Like I was an insect to be stepped on and rubbed under their shoe! They said that I was a demon, a monster and a freak, even though they knew the truth about me! They beat me _every_ day, and you did nothing! You made all those little laws, and the people you just swore to protect didn't even follow them, and they made my life a living hell because of it! You may forgive these spiteful humans who denied me the right to exist, **but I never will**!" The golden blonde roared.

"But this isn't like you Naruto…You would never do something as cruel as what you did to Mizuki." The Hokage said as tears stung his eyes.

"How the hell do you know who I am? Do you have any idea of the pain I went through? being an orphan, all alone, with no one who cared? And I'm not the only ones who suffered because of this village. Anko-chan tied off all her links to your former student Orochimaru, but she was treated worse than the snake bastard himself in this village and it hurt her to the core. Yakumo-chan just wanted to make her dream of being a genjutsu master come true. But she was forever denied that because of you and Yuhi Kurenai and the fear you had of her powers! And even though she now knows the truth about the death of her parents thanks to the power that flows through her, she still hates this village and her remaining family for the pain you caused her." Naruto said as he grabbed his head with one hand and forced him to look at the two women. All three of them looked at the ninja leader coldly.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you and the others going to take out your vengeance towards us?" The professor asked in a grave tone of voice. Naruto let out an evil laugh.

"Fear not, old man. Although the thought has crossed my mind, I'm not as…destructive as the fox was. There's no point in causing needless carnage, even though you bastards deserve it. Here's what I have in mind instead…" The crimson blond said with a sinful smile as he whispered into the Sandaime's ear so that only he could hear him. The Hokage's eyes widened in horror as he heard the young demon's plans. Naruto then removed his black glove and one of his nails became longer and hooked into a claw. With a quick swipe, he scratched a mark across his right eye in a downward motion which immediately cauterized and became a permanent scar, making the Sandaime Hokage scream in agony.

"Well, now that you know my goals old man, I'm going to let you and the scum of this village live since you did show **some** kindness to me when I was a human. Be grateful for my generosity. But know this, I advise you not to come after us. Because if you do, there will only be **four **great nations when my ladies and I are done with you…" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh, and consider that scar I just gave you a punishment for your failure to us. Hope you like it." He added with a sinister laugh as he slowly moved away from him. "Let's go Kyu-chan." He said to the foxy woman.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" Kyu said as she and Naruto reappeared in their original spots.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" A jonin leader said.

"STOP! Everybody stand down!" Sarutobi said suddenly which stunned his men.

"But Hokage-sama! We can't just let this demon and his whores escape!" An ANBU captain said.

"Who the fuck are you calling a whore, you piece of shit!" Anko shouted angrily.

"Screw them Anko-chan. Just ignore the baka (idiot)." Naruto said.

"Tch…Fine. I was looking forward to cutting him and his damn ANBU asses heads off with Kusanagi too." The snake mistress growled.

"What did you say?" Another ANBU captain shouted.

"That's enough! This is not a battle we can win. Let them go! That's an order!" The professor shouted as he turned towards them while covering his eye that had the scar on it.

"Ye…Yes Hokage-sama." Most of the ninjas grumbled as they lowered their weapons.

"A wise decision. You should listen to your leader more often. You'll stay alive longer." Anko said matter-of-factly.

"Well said Anko." Yakumo said as she busted out laughing at the ninjas which caused them to growl in anger.

"It's time Anko-chan. Let us say goodbye to Konoha." Naruto commanded.

"With pleasure Naruto-sama." Anko said with a smirk. She started to make hand seals and red smoke surrounded the four of them as they started to sink and disappear into the ground.

"By the way. From this night forward, we are now known as **Kurorasen** (Dark Spiral)! **Remember it**!" Naruto shouted to them as he and his women disappeared. A few minutes later after the red smoke cleared, a med-nin ran towards the Hokage to check his condition.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" The med-nin asked as he went to check the scar.

"Yes. I'll be alright. It's just a scar." Sarutobi replied as he started to walk towards his men. "ANBU squads, report back to your posts immediately! All jonins, make sure that security is heavily fortified and that the gates are sealed until further notice from me! All chunins, get a med team here and take care of the bodies, while the rest of you stand guard and check to see if there's any wounded!" He ordered them.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" They all said in unison as they disappeared into the night to carry out their assignments.

"Hokage-sama, what are Naruto's plans?" One of the remaining ANBU captains questioned.

"Naruto is going to…ARRGH!" Sarutobi started as he suddenly screamed and fell down to one knee as the scar that Naruto gave him across his right eye started to glow a dark red.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" The ANBU captain asked with worry.

"It…it's nothing. Don't worry about me…" The Sandaime Hokage answered as he slowly got back up.

"B-But…!" He began to say until the ninja leader raised a hand to silence him.

"I'm fine! Let's head back to the village and don't ask any more questions." Sarutobi commanded. Without pressing the matter any further, the ANBU nodded and walked in front of the Hokage. It was then that a voice was heard in the back of the professor's head.

"_Ah Ah Ah…What I told you was a secret between us…so keep it to yourself."_ The voice said in Sarutobi's subconscious mind as it let out a dark chuckle. The Hokage growled for a moment, but then sighed and lowered his head in shame as the last thing that Naruto said came rushing into his mind.

"_**Who is the true demon old man? Me? Or the village that made me into one with their hatred and ignorance? Here's a word of advice from a young boy who was my past self. Don't underestimate the evil that humans possess. For they can be more monstrous than any demon…"**_

It was then that the normally steel hearted Hokage started to cry tears of sorrow over the souls that died this night. He especially shed tears for the soul who was supposed to be the hero of Konoha, but became twisted by the hatred of the people he protects. A soul who died this night and became the epitome of the darkest side of the village. A side that he admittedly turned a blind eye to.

'Yondaime…forgive me and this foolish village for our sins…and for what we created this night.' Sarutobi thought to himself as he looked at his face on the Hokage monument, his vision blurred by the flow of tears that got bigger and bigger.

_Several miles away from Konoha_

"Master, where shall we go?" Kyu asked as the dark group walked through the woods.

"there are some companions we must pick up for accomplishing our goals" Naruto said with a sad smile

"Where are they Naruto-sama?" Anko questioned.

"following instincts Anko-chan" The crimson blond said.

"Who are they Naruto-sama?" Anko asked again.

"you will feel them when you see them my Hebi-hime, their spirits are entwined with ours" Naruto answered as he hugs Anko tightly not noticing her tears of joy.

**END of chapter one**

**hope ya'll enjoyed it, i'll be updating monthly :D**

**i know, too long, but quality comes first right?**


End file.
